Two Wishes
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Shou wants to make a Christmas wish about his crush, Manjyome, but has no idea how to make it come true! It is then that he discovers that Manjyome has the very same wish. Please R&R! Manjyome x Shou AKA Chazz x Syrus! SHOUNEN AI!


Title: "Two Wishes"

Author: Uke

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus)

Genre: Romance and fluff

A/N: I'm really obsessed with this couple lately…and with writing fanfiction lately. XD Ah well its all good, right?

Warnings: This fanfic contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!!! If you can't handle it please don't read.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yugioh GX because if I did this is probably how the show would be.

---

"Ugh! This is no good either!!" Whined the little blue-haired boy, as he tossed a crumbled piece of cream colored paper aside. This caused Manjyome, who just so happened to be sitting at the end of the same table as Shou in the library, to look at the boy. "So noisy…" The black haired boy mumbled to himself. But of course Shou didn't even notice.

Manjyome watched as Shou went through the whole process again. He took out another small piece of paper, stared at it for a while as he tapped his pen against the table in thought, scribbled something down onto it with a very concentrated expression on his face, and then after the reading over, the little Marufuji whined yet again as he crumbled up yet another piece of paper. "This is so hard!!!" He complained as he threw the paper carelessly aside, coincidentally hitting Manjyome in the face with it.

Manjyome growled as the paper hit him, only to just watch it bounce off his forehead and fall to the floor beside him to join the other paper balls. Now annoyed, Manjyome glared at Shou. "_What_ the hell are you doing?" He asked, his voice loud enough to grab the smaller boy's attention. Shou looked up at him and pouted, "Well if you MUST know, I'm trying to write down a wish for the wishing tree!!"

Because it was almost Christmas, Duel Academy had put up a rather large fake Christmas tree in the main lobby. With the exception of a golden star on the top, the tree wasn't decorated at all but except was covered in small multi-colored pieces of paper that were tied along each of the branches. This had been a tradition in the school ever since it opened. Every year the students had the option, if they wanted to, to write down their wish and then tie it to the tree. According to superstitions, if you did this then supposedly your wish would come true. So every year the fangirls of the school would write about what two boys they want to catch making out at some point in the year (such as Ryo Marufuji and Edo Phoenix, and the ever popular Johan Anderson and Judai Yuki), the sluts would write about which person they want to sleep with, and the actual _normal_ duelists would write about their wishes to get better at that wonderful children's card game that the school was created for.

Manjyome rolled his eyes, "So what's the problem?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, "Can't decide on what dumb thing to wish for this year?" Shou pouted again but it soon turned into a glare, "It's not dumb!!" He insisted, "And for your information I DID think of my wish, but I just don't know how to word it…" Shou looked down, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He smiled to himself, "This wish is _really _important to me…so…I have to word it just right…I really want it to come true…"

Manjyome just gave Shou a blank stare. That boy really had a habit with ranting about things that the people around him probably didn't care about. But the black-haired boy DID have to admit that he was a _little_ curious…what could be THAT important to Shou? Manjyome did notice that slight blush the little bluenette had on…he scowled, _Probably about that damn slacker, Judai…that's all he ever thinks about or talks about…god, I'm so sick of it…_

Now jealous, though he would refuse to admit it as well as annoyed, Manjyome just folded his arms and looked away stubbornly, glaring at nothing. "You shouldn't make a big deal about something so small and pathetic. It's just a dumb superstition, no matter HOW you word the friggin' thing, your wish isn't going to come true anyway. You should just give up on it now." Manjyome then laughed slightly and smirked, almost to himself. "Hah, I would know. All the wishes I ever made never came true…so what makes you think yours will?" Shou gave the taller boy a shocked expression for a moment but then immediately got angry shortly after.

Standing up, the little bluenette made two fists and slammed his hands against the library table. "WAY TO RUIN THE HOILDAY, JERK!!!" Shou said angrily. "It doesn't matter if you think that it'll come true or not, it doesn't mean that I can't still make the wish!!!" He glared at Manjyome, just resulting in looking completely adorable. Manjyome smirked mentally, _He can't actually think that he looks tough like that…he has fucking huge chibi eyes, I don't feel threatened at all…Shou's an idiot._ Shou continued, "Besides! I already KNOW that my wish won't come true anyway, so you don't have to remind me!!!" With this Shou looked down sadly, "B-because…" He started to say in a small voice, "Obviously the person this wish is about completely hates me…"

Manjyome just stared at the moody little boy before him. But he soon felt himself feeling even more jealous, "Oh so this wish is ABOUT somebody too!!! It just gets better!!" He said, obviously angry. He glared down at Shou. "This is exactly why I don't bother making wishes on that stupid tree!! You have people like you making wishes about people who don't even like them back, and it fucking makes me sick!!!" Shou felt hurt, even know he half-way realized that Manjyome didn't actually know who Shou's wish was about anyway. "S-shut up!!" He yelled, his voice squeaky with anger. "If it makes you so 'sick' then why don't you just leave me alone!? I didn't ask you to stay!!!"

Manjyome glared again for a while at the smaller boy and then stood up, pushing his chair in roughly so that it would bang against the table. "Fine then! I WILL leave!!" He turned to walk away, "Have fun making your pathetic little wish!!!" And with that the black-haired boy stomped away. He was now completely angry and annoyed and didn't even bother to turn back to Shou.

Shou glared the whole time at Manjyome's back while he walked off and once he was completely out of sight he sighed, and slumped back down into his seat. _He's always arguing with me…just once I'd like to see us getting along without fighting about something really stupid…he must really hate me…_Shou was feeling awful now, and he couldn't even get himself to think straight about how he should word his wish. By now he didn't even feel motivated enough to do it anyway. With another sigh, he put his pen away and picked up his little backpack. _I'll go look at the wishing tree…maybe if I see other people's wishes, I'll feel like making mine…_

He walked along, and soon enough made it to the main lobby where the Christmas tree was. Thankfully the library was right near it, so Shou didn't have to walk too far. When he got to the tree, he just stared up at it. The tree really was covered with thousands of little pieces of paper, thousands of little wishes. _It shouldn't be this hard for me to write down mine…everyone else seemed to be able to do it, no problem at all!! Ugh, I always have to make things so difficult and dramatic…_Shou's silver eyes then closed in on a certain black piece of paper. Written on the paper in white gel pen, Shou saw the name of a boy he had just got done arguing with; Manjyome Thunder.

Shou's eyes widened, automatically becoming curious. _What?! He wrote down a wish…!? But he told me that he didn't believe in those kind of things…!! _Though he know that it was none of his business, Shou couldn't help but feel his small hands slowly reach forward and tug on the piece of paper lightly to take it off the tree. _Hmph, what kind of thing could he have wished for?_ He asked himself, _probably a wish for more money or something…he's so selfish…_ But as Shou unfolded the piece of paper to read the wish that was written on it, the wish was something that Shou was not expecting in a million years.

"**I wish that Shou Marufuji would be mine." – Manjyome Thunder.**

Shou's eyes widen and a dark blush formed on his face. Since WHEN did Manjyome feel this way!? Was this the same Manjyome Thunder that just argued with Shou and acted so mean to him just a few minutes ago!? Shou felt his heart flutter and get tight, and he held the piece of paper tightly in his hands reading the words over and over again, as if to make sure that this wasn't just a dream. Was this really how he felt? Was this someone just playing a cruel trick on Shou? The little bluenette shook his head; no…this was definitely Manjyome's hand writing.

Still blushing, Shou gently folded the piece of paper up and wrapped it back around the branch of the tree. He smiled shyly to himself as he stared at the tree, his eyes glistening. Manjyome loved him…and just like that, the words that he wanted to write came right out of his heart. He knew exactly how he should word his wish.

A few hours had gone by since he and Shou's little fight, and Manjyome was now standing outside of Duel Academy, leaning against a tree and staring up at the full moon. It was cold out, but he didn't care. He wanted to be alone and no one was out here, so it felt like the perfect place for the black-haired duelist to be. No one around at all…

"MANJYOME-KUN!!" Shouted a familiar voice, and Manjyome sighed. Guess he could forget about being alone. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Shou running towards him right out of the building. His eyes narrowed as Shou finally made it beside the taller boy and he watched as Shou panted, trying to catch his breath. "I…f-finally…found you…!" Shou huffed out. Manjyome just rolled his eyes and sighed, folding his arms and looking away. "You were looking for me?" He asked, "What the hell could you want from me now?"

Shou just ignored Manjyome's rude tone and started blushing as he pulled a piece of folded baby blue paper out of his jacket pocket. "I f-figured out what to wish for…" He said in a small voice. Manjyome just turned to look at him blankly. "That's wonderful." He said, "Congratulations. I'm excited now." His voice was obviously sarcastic. Shou just sighed and then nodded. "I…I saw your wish, Manjyome-kun…"

With that, Manjyome's eyes widened. He was an IDIOT!! He should've known that the bluenette was nosey enough to read what he wished!! Manjyome couldn't help but start to blush and he started to panic, not knowing what he should do. "Uh y-you did, huh?" He looked away, feeling awkward. "Y-you shouldn't have read it…it was none of your business!!!" Shou bowed his head down apologetically. "I k-know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry Manjyome-kun, but I…"

Manjyome didn't let the smaller boy finish. "Well now that you read it, there's nothing I could do to take it back…what I wrote WAS true, I mean I…yeah…but still, I'm not gonna start being all sappy with you! You're still an annoying little loser. A VERY annoying little loser!! And you want to know something else? Even if I might l-like you…it's just a little bit…!!" Shou wasn't really listening to Manjyome's rant, "B-but, Manjyome-kun…" He tried saying again.

But once again, Manjyome cut him off. "Yeah! It's REALLY a little bit! In fact, I want nothing to do with you! I just think you're cute, but I don't even want to be around you! Yeah, that's it, you're just cute. Cute. That's it! That's all you are to me. My cute little annoying loser of a friend. …Er, well not really a FRIEND…you're not even my friend! Well you are but more of a…uh…"

"JUST SHUT UP AND READ MY WISH!!" Shou said, raising his voice to stop the taller boy from ranting anymore. He then started to blush, and stared up at Manjyome with shy silver eyes. "Um…please…?" He added. He held out the piece of paper to Manjyome.

Manjyome sighed, and just ripped the piece of paper out of Shou's little hands roughly. "Whatever." He said, "I'll read it, and then you're going to go away and leave me alone. Is that clear?" Without even waiting for an answer, he unfolded the piece of paper and couldn't help but blush as he read the words, completely shocked at what he saw.

"**I wish that Manjyome Thunder would stop being so stubborn, and just tell me that he likes me to my face. Because I feel exactly the same way." – Shou Marufuji. **

Manjyome's jaw nearly dropped, and his eyes stayed open. He stared at the paper, and then at Shou, and then back at the paper.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Manjyome was able to speak. "Y-you…like me." He said, in a blank voice. Shou, who was now blushing insanely, just looked away from him and nodded. "I _really_ like you." He said, shyly. "You…don't love Judai…?" Asked Manjyome, turning to Shou. Shou quickly shook his head no, but still couldn't get himself to meet Manjyome's eyes. "I…I used to…" He admitted, "But m-my feelings, they…they changed. Now I…" He looked up at Manjyome, his face red, and his silver eyes shining and glistening prettily in the moonlight, "I love _you_…" He whispered.

"S-Shou-chan…" Manjyome stared at him, blushing slightly as well. Shou looked so insanely adorable right now. And to think that things were turning into something that Manjyome could only imagine in his dreams…it was unbelievable. Manjyome wanted nothing more than to just scoop the smaller boy into his arms and kiss him deeply on his cute and pink little lips. But before he could, he knew that he had to clear a few things up first. Smiling, he brushed a strand of hair out of Shou's face, and gently placed his hand on Shou's cheek, causing the little bluenette to look right into his eyes.

"I've always loved you…" Said Manjyome, "I thought that I loved Asuka at first but I…I realized that those feelings weren't real soon after. The way I feel for _you_ is completely different…why else do you think I pick on you all the time? You say nothing to me and yet I'll tease you. We always get into weird arguments but…I guess it's the only way I could try and tell you how I feel." He laughed slightly, "Plus, it's just fucking cute when you're angry."

Shou seemed to blush more when Manjyome said that and then giggled. "I had no idea…" Shou said, "I don't know how I started liking you, but I just did…that's why I pick on you just as much…and get so angry with you so quickly." He smiled shyly and looked down at the floor, "I guess my reasons are the same as yours…"

Manjyome smiled, and took Shou's hands, holding them tightly and slowly intertwining their fingers. "So…this Christmas…I guess my wish came true, huh?" Shou's eyes lit up as he smiled up at Manjyome, and quickly nodded. "Uh huh!" He agreed, "And my wish came true too…this is all I could ever want…" With that Manjyome leaned down, Shou in turn leaning up and they kissed each other deeply on the lips. They stayed like that for a long time when they both broke the kiss at the same time. Manjyome let go of one of Shou's hands so he was just holding one of them and smiled, "Let's go inside." He said, "Its freezing." Shou nodded, "Good idea!" He said, his small voice happy and light.

As they walked, Shou hugged Manjyome's arm. "I'm so happy…" He whispered, "Because now I know that wishes really do come true. You're mine…and I'm yours…"


End file.
